Portal
(This article is a work in progress - it needs categories and other organization) Created by the Elves & the Chatûl in a joint effort near the end of the Second Age, the structures known as "Portals" are ancient relics of immense power that hearken back to a time when High Magic was still present in the world. Portals were created after Onûs unleashed the Darkstorm upon the world, long before the devastation wrought by the all of Asteria near the end of the Third Age. The Portals generate an intense field of energy that keeps certain types of energy (and creatures composed of, or reliant upon that energy) from entering its sphere. These energy types are; Vile, Void, Wyld and Shadow. For some reason, the Portals seem to generate an inverse prohibitive field that allows particularly weak creatures to come closer and keeps stronger creatures at bay. This means that lesser creatures such as goblins may enter while larger creatures have great difficulty. Depending on the power level of the creature and the degree to which they draw upon the prohibited energy source, they may not be able to enter at all, or their powers may simply be substantially reduced. Additionally, the protective field of the portals has been known to keep certain areas entirely clean of Wyld influence for extremely long periods of time without interruption. The portals are created using a High Magic ritual, the rites of which are kept in very secret placed held sacred and harshly protected by the Elves and the Chatûl. There are two types of portals known to exist in Sidereus. Nexus Portals are the least common, and the largest. They generate an energy field with the largest diameter, are commonly twenty feet tall, and they are known to generate visual effects when activated that can be seen for great distances. Each Nexus Portal is connected to each other Nexus Portal, allowing travel between Nexus portals to be achieved regardless of distance on the globe. Each Nexus Portal is connected to a series of Node Portals. Node portals are far more common, and are generally only about six feet in height. They can only be used to travel from one Node to another within the same Nexus group, or to the Nexus that is in the core of that group. A portal is used by simply entering into the portal perimeter and speaking aloud “Activate Portal! !” Once the incant is complete, the player will consume (break) a Tier One component for every individual entering the portal, or a Tier Two ritual component for every ten people. The magic of the portal consumes this component – so the user need not be a mage or priest. This is followed by a three-count call of “I rift out one, I rift out two, I rift out three.”. Once this is complete, the transport takes place and the player(s) immediately goes out of game. A character may travel from one portal to any connected portal. “Nexus” portals are massive, 10+ foot tall structures that are able to cross very large distances. They connect to all other Nexus portals in the known world, but also to a certain number of “Node” portals within range. Node portals may only be used to travel to other Nodes within range of the same Nexus, or the Nexus central to that network. Portals are made of large amounts of Adamantium, and adorned with gold dust, platinum dust and diamond dust – among other precious materials. All portals bear upon their surfaces the ritual runes dedicated to Jolarä, Aarûn, magic, and light. All portals have three sections, or pylons. Each pylon is required in order for the portal to function properly. If one of the Pylons is broken, the protective properties of the portal begin to rapidly wane, and evil or tainted creatures can use the portal without being restricted. In some cases, broken portals have also resulted in apertures to other planes being opened accidentally or gateways to other realms within the material world being left open. Broken portals are a major risk as they have also been known to allow powerful outsiders such as Baelgors to freely traverse the material realm when their entrance to this plane would otherwise be very difficult – or simply prohibited. Category:Arcane Lore Category:Divine Lore Category:History Category:Artifacts